


Undefeated

by Alixtii



Series: Watcher!verse [39]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Female Character, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Canon, Post-Series, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-23
Updated: 2005-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia hung a single stocking on the mantle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undefeated

Lydia hung a single stocking on the mantle. There would be no friend to come to fill it, no family with which to have a Christmas feast. Dawn and Rupert had both invited her to Christmas dinner, as had Roger and Delores. She declined; she was not their family. The closest thing she had had to family was taken from her in the explosion that had destroyed the Watcher’s Council headquarters years ago and should have killed her.

But she would celebrate the holiday, alone. To do otherwise, after all, would be to admit that the First Evil had won.

**Author's Note:**

> [LJ/DW Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/37427.html#comments)


End file.
